My Happy Ending
by ellamourn
Summary: Love triangle that has Luna with mixed feelings about to guys that she loves but thay are natural enemies,i am bad with summeries so you just have to read it! This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Draco/Luna/Ron Which will she chose? REVEIW!


**A/N- Hey Everyone this is my first fanfic story so i am really excited to have it out! I hope you like the story, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! if you have an ideas for the story plz tell**

**Summary- This is a story about Draco and Luna, how Draco starts to fall for her and then Luna starts to fall for him but her friends are trying to tell her that she cant trust Draco. And Ron loves her too, so who will she chose? Draco or Ron- DracoM+LunaL+RonW- HarryP+HermioneG- GinnyW+NevilleL**

**Disclaimer- I dont not own any of these characters! **

**Luna Lovegood + Draco Malfoy **

******Happy Reading! **

* * *

**An Accidental Hit **

It was a chilly evening at Hogwarts, the sky was grey and snow heavily started to fall on the grounds. Winter had made its way to the school, turning the blue lake to a crystal sheet of ice, the autumn trees now naked branches, the mysterious forest a hidden winter wonderland, and once the soft and smooth grass now only a shimmering blanket of snow. Most people dont enjoy this weather, or anything winter for in their minds they think its a time where your stuck indoors or the time of the year were you get the most colds. But from all those people one particular witch very much enjoyed the beautiful winters frost, the bone crunching cold breeze, and the stillness of her surroundings. This witch was no other then Luna Lovegood but to most people she is the infamous 'Loony' Lovegood, because of her strange ways and believes.

Luna was all bundled up, hat and gloves all secured on and her robes tightly wrapped around her trying to shield the artic blow of the icy winter weather that endlessly penetrated her petite body. Aside the intense chill, Luna thought it was quite a gorgeous view of her favorite season. She gracefully prances out of the school and to the courtyard for a little alone time with nature, and maybe even a glimse of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. Luna stares up at the snowy sky, her luminous crystal blue eyes scan the sky before slowly closing them. As the delicate snowflakes land on her rosy cheeks before dissolving into small drops of water. A grin appears on her face as she starts to twirl around in a circle. Her arms stretched out welcome the winter season.

A group of kids start to walk outside to enjoy a little fresh air. One busy haired brunette girl with a book tucked under her arm, walking along side a straight red headed girl. Behide the girls stood three boys, one wearing glasses, and messy dark hair, another red headed that looks related to the red headed girl, and the last boy had curly brown hair with a toad in his hands.

" Oy, Miony what do you think you're doing with a book outside, do you plan on reading to the forest animals ay " snickered Ron, but then turned red as Hermione gave him the usual glare.

" No, Ron i dont plan on reading to the bloody forest animals, what do you think i am 'Loony' " Hermione snapped at him only to make Ron turn even more red then normal. Ginny chuckled at her brothers blush making Ron get upset and throw a snowball at his little sisters head. Harry started to laugh as the two Weasley started throwing snowballs at each other. Then Harry and Hermione joined in, throwing snowballs at eachother.

" Hey, i want join in the fight " Neville pouted but then got smacked in the face by one Rons snowballs. Everyone started to laugh at Neville's facial expression. But then the fun died out they decided to keep on walking. As they walked and talked and laughed and bickered they all came to a sudden stop. Then started at throwing snowballs at eachother again, while laughing and enjoying the fun. Ron threw a snowball with a lot of force aiming for Harry but as he dodged the hit it went spirrling and hitting someone else they didnt see twirling around in the snow not to far away from them.

The snowball hit Luna in the face. Since she was so preoccupied in playing in the snow, she hadnt noticed there was a snowball fight not to far away from where she stood. The snowball came and hit her hard flat in the face causing her to stumble and loose her balance, then fall to the ground. As Luna realized what had happen she found other kids her age come running towards her with a worried look.

" Oh Merlins, you alright Luna? " Ginny asked her with a little panic in her voice. As the others caught up with Ginny they saw who the person that got hit was.

" Hey Luna, you alright ? " Neville's voice came from behind Ginny.

" Good going Ron " Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head then Ginny did the same.

" Ouch! what was that for? " Ron said at the girls who hit him, it was like he purposely threw the snowball aiming to hit Luna smack in the face it was _an accidental hit _after all, he thought to himself.

" Here let me help you up Luna " Harry gave Luna a warm smile as his emerald eyes gave her an apological his hand out to her.

" Oh dont worry about it, i just thought it was the Nargles attacking me, well i' relieved it isnt " Luna replied in a dreamy voice and taking Harry's hand as he pulled her off the cold snowy ground.

" Thanks Harry " Luna thanked him for helping her up and gave him a gentle smile.

" Dont you have anything to say to Luna for hitting her in the face Ron" Ginny turned her head to give her brother a scowl.

" Er, um, s-sorry about that Luna, it was meant for Harry but he um kinda ducked and it accidently hit you " Ron raised his arm and stratched the back of his neck, turning a little red for being on the spot as he dropped his arm to his side. He gave Luna a _i'm sorry _nervous grin. But to everyones surprise Luna just giggled the cutest giggle Ron thought he every heard.

" Its perfectly fine Ron no need to say sorry when it was an accident " Luna smiled at Ron then but her hand on his shoulder. Ron shivered at her touch because to his suprise again Luna's touch was full of warmth and calming sensation even though they were outside in the snow he could feel Luna's touch through the layer of clothes he had. He had the weirdest urge to take Luna's hand and pull her closer to him and just huge her not let her go. He was at such ease that he just stared at Luna's beautiful big blue eyes which was staring right back at his dark blue eyes with a dreamy gaze.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Neville were looking at the way Ron and Luna were looking at each other with as if they were in another world. Harry looked at Ginny then back at Ron and Luna who seemed frozen in eachothers gazes. Ginny and Harry both had a smirk on their faces, and Hermione Neville just looked at them with a look of _what the bloody hell are they doing. _Harry pretended to cough as to bring both Luna and Ron back to earth.

" Sooo ahem " Harry cleared his throut making both Ron and Luna a bit startled at the fact they just were staring at eachother for the past few moments. Luna then immeditaly dropped her hand to her side while looking down to her feet. Ron's face flushed to the color of his red hair and started to stratch the back of his neck again.

" Merlins look at the time, will be late for dinner, so guys we should start heading for the Great Hall " Ron looked at his wrist watch trying to change the subject before anyone could start asking questions of what just happened since frankly he had _NO IDEA _what just happened.

" Soooo Luna, want to join us for dinner than " Ginny asked with a smirk on her face, she knew that Ron was trying to avoid the question _what the hell just happened between Luna and Ron _question that everyone was thinking in their heads.

" Alright ..." Luna responded in the a soft whisper not knowing herself what just happened between Ron and her a few moments ago only had the feeling of never wanting to let go of Ron's shoulder. Then before she could do anything Ginny grabbed her arm and whisked her away to the Great Hall.

* * *

When everyone got to the Great Hall the feast had already began. Ginny grabbed Luna and sat her down next at the sit next to hers. Luna felt a little akward because she was sitting across from Ron, and Ginny had a smirk on her face making Luna a little worried what Ginny was planning to do.

_I wonder why i am acting to weird i mean this isnt the first i sat at the Gryffindor table which i have done on plenty occuastions and i have set across and next to Ron before but i wonder why it feels weird this time? And why do i have this sudden urge to go up to Ron take his hand and hold it in mine? Merlins, i think the Wormytails are infesting my head, yup thats it , i should of worn my mushroom seed earings. _

Everything seemed to have gotten back to normal and the earlier akwardness had seemed to been forgotten, and the group of friends were having a nice dinner with converstations, jokes, and tons of laughter. As dessert was being magical put on the house tables, Luna found one of her favorite pastries she hadnt had since she was a child but still remembered it. As she extended her arm to get the small powdery turkish delight that was on the top she bumped her hand with someone else who was aiming to get the same pastry she was reaching for at the same time. She looked up to see Ron who was looking back at her, with the same expresstion she had on her face. Curiousity. When they realized that that Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were staring at them the both blushed and laughed at the coincidence. Luna then decided to take the one that was closest to her. She picked up the turkish delight and popped it in her mouth. Luna felt someones eyes glaring at her.

" Hey Luna, why is Malfoy staring at you, " Dean asked. When Luna turned around she did see Draco instensly stare at her.

_" Hey there Luna dear" _She heard Draco's voice in her head, her eyes got wide and couldnt believe he went in her head. She saw him smirk at her, making her completly turn around. She hadnt noticed that her friends were watching this transaction happen.

" Luna why is Malfoy smirking at you like that " Harry carefully looked at her.

" Er, um, i have no idea " Luna mumbled, she started getting a little paniced.

_" Meet me outside, sweet " _She didnt even need to turn her head to see him with the big fat grin still on his face.

_" Get Out Of My Head, Draco , i dont know what your planning on but get out of my HEAD _" Luna sternly said in her mind knowing he would get the message.

_" Aww, dont be harsh my dearest Luna " _

" Um, excuse me " Luna suddenly got up from her seat she couldnt handly someone in her head that someone had to be DRACO of all people. She got her coat in a rush then blasted out of the Great Hall and out back in snow to calm her down. She knew she would be asked a lot of questions tomorrow but since it was a Saturday she could handle it just not people in her head, as Loony as that might sound.

Luna was back in the snow breathing in the cold air. She closed her eyes to relax herself, she had never been that stiff before. But who could blame her. She let the snow fall on her curly long blond and her pale white skin. She then suddenly felt super cold, her teeth were chattering but she ignored it, she would go back inside in a few more minutes until she was sure she had complete composure of herself.

She turned around and started to walk back the Great Hall still with her eyes closed. But then she felt someone infront of her, wrapping their arms around her, locking her in position so she couldnt get out. She opened her eyes trying to struggle against this person who had just come out of no where. She then saw a green and silver tie softly touch her cheek,_ a Slytherin? _When she looked up, putting her hands on his shoulders so she could see who exactly this person is , her crystal blue eyes meet dark grey eyes, with a smirk on his face, his platinum blond straight and sleek.

" D-D-Draco " Luna dreay voice barely comes out in whispers but Draco still was able to hear her. He put his arm around her waist pulling her closer towards him.

" Dont worry love, i've come " Draco's face has a sinister look about him that wants to make Luna wants to run! But a part of her is telling her _Luna you know you belong with him why are you still doubting it! _and another part of her is till her _Luna you know he is just tricking you he doesnt love you like he says he playing with your heart Ron is who you belong with! S_ince Draco is so much stronger then her and she can barely move since how tightly he has griped her she stays still not trying to get any closer. Draco moves his face closer to her he puts his lips on her jaw, kissing her, making his way up to her cheek then higher to her ear and whispers.

" I'll always be here, because your mine " His voice sends shivers down her spine but she cant run away because she wants to be with him, but se doesnt know what to do or who to love.

* * *

**A/N- So how did you guys think of it? PLEASE REVIEW i enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoyed reading it, i am NOT done with this story yet but if you guys want more then tell me and Review**

**Just to let you know if you got confused while reading at all, Luna is in love with Draco and Ron but right now Draco loves her and Ron is getting confused over his feelings for Luna and Hermione! **

**Thanks so much!**

**~Ella~ **


End file.
